Kidnapped Again
by ICCFOWIGSM
Summary: When Teru's kidnapped, nobody can come to her rescue. She gets hurt, but Kurosaki isn't the one to save her?


**Hi! This is my first Dengeki Daisy fanfic! Enjoy❤!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Dengeki Daisy! All rights go to Kyousuke Motomi- an amazing mangaka.**

* * *

I opened my eyes, struggling to fight off the drowsiness that attempted to keep my eyes shut. I raised my head, trying to remember how and when I arrived at that location. My heart pounded as the palms of my hands dripped anxious sweat. I couldn't believe how I could have possibly found myself in this type of situation once again. I was so unreliable, being unable to prevent these types of events that put me in bad positions. I, Kurebayashi Teru, was tied up to a chair in the middle of an unknown room in an unknown place. There was a dim light above my head that allowed me to know what kind of state I was currently in. My hands were tied behind my back and my legs were tied together tightly. I was glad to see that I was still wearing my school uniform. The last thing I remembered was going to Ohanabatake for another meeting with the members of the former Team Kurubayashi. Kurosaki had recommended that I go with Riko-san since the current obstacle we were facing had put everyone in a dangerous place, but I carelessly went ahead anyway.

The door beyond me was suddenly opened, revealing a tall, dark figure. The horrible lighting had proved it's use by preventing the person from being identified.

"Hello, Kurubayashi Teru," A man's husky voice greeted. His voice sounded somewhat familiar, but I couldn't really make anything of it. He laughed, "you seem to be tied up."

I tried to yell and scream, but a rag tied around my head made my efforts sound muffled and distorted.

"Hmm? Has a cat got your tongue? You seem to be awfully quiet."

His sarcastic remarks irritated me to the greatest extents, making me want to yell a lot more. I began trying to wiggle out of the ropes, searching for an escape route. I couldn't do anything being bound to that chair. I was completely vunerable and that man would be able to do anything to me.

"Since you're not going to speak, I will just speak to you, Teru-chan. I can call you that, right, Teru-chan❤?"

His silky voice sent chills down my spine. It was disgusting to hear him say my name. I cautiously slipped one of my hands out of the ropes and kept it hidden.

"You don't seem to mind any of this at all. Are you hoping that Daisy will come save you? Haha, hope. That's quite a useless thing to depend on- especially because it doesn't exist. Well, I'll be glad to inform you that nobody's going to save you. It took them a while to notice, but they have finally began searching for you, and their efforts are futile."

Great. I did it again. Everybody was probably worried and angry with me at that point. I had proven myself to be a hindrance by wasting their time like this. I had to find a way out eventually, right?

I slowly moved my hand towards my pocket to grab my phone and click the emergency button. I wasn't sure how to avoid being caught because I could barely see a thing.

"Looking for your cell phone, Teru-chan❤?"

My eyes widened as I noticed my phone wasn't in any of my pockets. I immediately realised that he must have taken it when I was put unconscious and brought to that destination. My nervousness increased greatly when the idea of being entirely helpless crossed my mind. Kurosaki wouldn't be able to find his was there if he didn't know where I was located.

The man took several steps forward, stretching his hand out to caress my cheek. I would have turned to bite his hand, but the rag stopped me from doing so. "You can also forget about the chances of Daisy- I mean Kurosaki Tasuku coming to save you. I took apart your cell and disabled the GPS feature, so there's absolutely no way he can find his way here."

The familiarity of his voice troubled me deeply. I was one-hundred percent positive that I had met this man somewhere before to know his voice so well. All of the possible candidates ran through my head. I doubted that Akira would go that far, especially because his only reason to deal with me was to bother Kurosaki. Morizono couldn't possibly have any business left with us and even if he did he was most likely in prison. Who else could it be?

"I'm sure you're wondering why I have brought you here today, right? Well, I'll only tell you if you beg me to."

That man's attitude was sickening. The arrogance spewed from his mouth when he spoke like an uncontrollable storm. My need to know his exact reasoning wasn't very strong at the time. If I had the ability to beg him, I wouldn't.

"Still keeping your thoughts to yourself? That's not fun at all, Teru." He spat out, his tone becoming far more serious.

The lack of his previously added honorifics frightened me the most. That man wasn't predictable at all and I couldn't tell what his overall goal was. Was he changing his tactics?

He removed his hand from my cheek and swung it towards me with great force. I flinched before the nonexistent impact hit me.

"Ha, you actually believed I would hit you? Do you think I'm evil?"

I resisted the urge to nod since that would seem unnecessary and rude. He hadn't done anything terribly bad yet, so there was honestly no reason to be mad.

"I'm sure you know about M's Testament, right? I have been hearing rumours that you and your friends have the key and you're choosing to decode it. I hope you understand how dangerous dealing with this complicated issue is. It's the reason for your presence here today!"

That's it! The only other person that would know about M's Testament was Anthra!

"I will release you momentarily only if you go get me this so called key. Don't answer anyone's questions. Take it discreetly and return here immediately. If you disobey me in any way- no matter what the circumstances, I _won't _hesitate to hurt one of your friends. Understand?"

It agitated me to think that he actually believed I would go through with such an operation. His threats were unbelievably stupid because everyone would fight to protect each other like the big family we were.

I shook my head in response to his proposal. Shortly afterwards, I heard an angry grunt followed by the sight of his hand being raised. He swung his arm swiftly in the direction of my face with much greater speed than the last time. I quickly blocked his attack with my freed hand which resulted in him punching me in the face with his other hand. I was sent to the ground due to the impact, bringing the chair with me. The sound of the doorknob turning was the last thing I heard before the room lit up, allowing everything to instantly become clear and visible.

"Kiyoshi? Teru-chan?" Master asked as he removed his hand from the light switch. Andou-san, who stood next to him, slipped his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

I hadn't noticed that Kiyoshi was the mystery man standing before me until Master had pointed it out. I was completely and utterly shocked beyond belief.

Kiyoshi's face twisted into a look of fury. He turned to Master and yelled, "What are you doing here?!"

"What are _you _doing here?! This is the storage room in _my _shop! Why is Teru-chan all tied up? We've been searching everywhere for her!"

Kiyoshi turned back to me and kneeled down to untie the ropes that bound me to the chair. As soon as my freedom was once again in my grasp, I began shouting, "Kiyoshi?!" I wasn't at all prepared to to make my thoughts into words. The fear and frustration Kiyoshi just put me through was unexplainable. "Why?!"

Riko-san and Kurosaki abruptly ran in and came to my side. Kurosaki placed his hand on my bruising cheek and asked softly, "Are you okay-"

In the corner of his eye, Kurosaki spotted Kiyoshi half way out the door. He dramatically rotated his head to face Kiyoshi. "WHAT THE HELL, KIYOSHI?!"

He picked up one of the ropes, bolted over to Kiyoshi, and tied and hands together behind his back, then punched him the face. "Care to explain yourself, Servant #2?" He questioned with a menacing tone. Kiyoshi froze in his place, unable to process an answer that wouldn't get him another punch in the face. "Why did you kidnap Teru? Are you betraying us because someone asked you to?"

"I-I'm not betraying you! The person who asked me to kidnap her was _you_!" Kiyoshi replied fearfully.

"What are you-" Kurosaki paused mid-sentence, possibly because he realised something.

The rest of us stared blankly at Kurosaki, dumbfounded. "What is he talking about, Kurosaki?" Riko-san asked ominously, slowly walking towards him.

"I didn't ask him to kidnap her _directly! _I commanded him to teach Teru how to react if she was ever kidnapped! I never told him to actually do it!"

And so, Riko-san attacked Kurosaki with a strong uppercut, and the rest of us went home after I retrieved my cell phone.

* * *

**Sorry, that was so random. I felt the need to write that.**

**(≧◡≦) Please review! I might write more Dengeki Daisy one-shots, depending on the reviews I receive. **


End file.
